Conventional vehicles utilize friction for decelerating (“braking”) the vehicle. Such vehicles typically include a rotor that rotates with a wheel, that is subjected to a frictional force for braking the vehicle. The frictional force results in elevated temperatures of the rotor and the element generating the frictional force (e.g., brake pads). Vehicle wheels typically include wheel openings for allowing air to flow through the wheel and about the rotor for facilitating heat transfer.
Vehicles in motion are subjected to aerodynamic forces including upward forces (“lift”) and air resistance (“drag”). The shape of external vehicle surfaces affect lift and drag. For example, wheel openings may affect the drag acting upon the vehicle. Drag increases with speed and decreasing drag helps to improve the fuel economy of a vehicle.